


Forgotten

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Coma, Dark, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars), Time Period: 2006-present (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Sam wakes from his coma and returns to his old life.





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I've had the idea for this one for some time now but never came round to actually writing it. I'm not sure it is what I had been meaning to write but well... Unbeta'd as always, please forgive.
> 
> All rights with Kudos/BBC.

There was a blinding white light coming towards him in the dark tunnel. Sam blinked and raised his arm carrying the gun to protect his eyes. He could hear their screams, calling for him to help them. He could hear his mother's voice luring him towards her, towards 2006, towards real life...

 

When Sam woke up, he was lying in a hospital bed. He breathed the oxygen he was being fed via a tube under his nose, saw his mother standing beside the bed, smiling at him with tears in her eyes, reaching for his hand. He could see a man in a dark suit, apparently a doctor from what he told him. Frank Morgan, who had brought him back from his coma. Coma? He had been in a coma? For how long? Sam remembered the accident, being hit by a car at full speed. He remembered the impact, the second when he got hit, when he'd thought it's all over, this is how I'm going to die. Felt the pain that had surged through him, knocked the breath out of him. Remembered flying over the blue car's roof and crashing down behind its bumper, hitting the road to the sound of his cracking bones. Remembered lying on the cold asphalt, unable to move, to do more than open his eyes and stare at his hand, his fingers, before hearing the sirens... Then there was nothing. How long had he been in a coma? What injuries did he have? He mentally checked his body, moved his hands, fingers, legs, toes... His limbs all reacted to his wishes, moved as he wanted them to. He didn't have any casts on him, nor did he seem to wear bandages. Just his hospital gown and the sheets to cover him. An unpleasant stinging told him that he also had a catheter. Well, that was to be expected, wasn't it?

 

He moved his head and looked at his mother who had taken his hand. He gripped it hard, smiling at her weakly. He was back, alive. He wondered how long she had been waiting for him to wake up, sitting at his bedside. He wondered whether Maya had been there as well. Maya?! Maya who had been abducted by the killer they had been chasing! He jerked up from the bed, his mind racing... What if?? He cleared his throat. "Hi Mum." he managed to croak. His mother smiled and then passed him a glass of water from his nightstand. He took some sips through the straw and smiled back at her thankfully. "Mum, what about Maya? Is she OK? Was she here? Did she manage to escape?"

 

His Mum looked at him lovingly. Of course he would ask about Maya. "She's fine. Don't worry, Sammy. Everything's fine. You don't have to worry about a thing, you just have to yet your strength back. Oh, I'm so glad you finally woke up. My boy." She petted his hair and pressed his hand firmly. Sam sighed with relief and lay his head back onto the pillow.

 

He had so many questions but they could wait. Maya was safe, his mother was here. All was good.

 

After a few days, Sam was able to get up and walk around a little. He had learned that he had been in a coma for several months. That his mother had almost given up on him when the doctors had told her they didn't think he'd wake up again. But that she had not been able to let go of hope. They had had long conversations in which she had told him how she had been visiting him in all those months, how Maya had been there a lot also but as time went on, had come in less and less. She liked Maya and the two women had been talking a lot at his bedside; she had always hoped that Sam and her would at some point tie the knot. But Sam had seemed reluctant to take that extra step, and sometimes she had feared that this had to do with his father leaving. Vic and she had been married but that had not prevented him disappearing from his wife's and son's lives forever... Well, in the end, Maya had stopped coming to see Sam. They had been having problems, she had admitted to Sam's mum, and their relationship had been near its end as it had been. Maya just hadn't been able to take it anymore - not being able to argue with Sam, not being able to fight and then leave. So she just had left.

 

Sam spent some time in rehab, building up those muscles again which had atrophied during his stay in hospital. He walked a lot and also went to the gym to strengthen himself further after the rehab had ended. He had the time - it would be several more weeks before they would let him back to work. His post as DCI of the CID was still waiting for him. They had promoted someone from another division as a temporary replacement but had made it clear that they were eagerly waiting for his return once he had been cleared to be fit for work. Desk duty it would be in the beginning but him being a DCI and working in front of a computer and in conjunction with forensics a lot, this wouldn't mean that much of a constriction. And soon he would be able to return to full duty, he would make sure of that. Sam smiled at the thought of returning to his office, to his gadgets, his beloved workplace. It would be different - Maya had changed departments and he was going to have to get used to a new DI. But he knew his men (and that included the women) were waiting for him to return, to work with him again. He smiled at the thought of coming into his department and seeing all those smiling faces. He really looked forward to returning to work.

 

He walked around his city, watching people going by their daily routines, watched the cars on the Princess Parkway... surveyed his kingdom. Felt the love he held for his city, for its inhabitants, the pride he took in being responsible for their safety, the joy he derived from protecting them and pursuing those who had brought harm to them. He also felt immensely happy at the thought that he lived in modern times, that technology and modern medicine had helped to make him able to return to his task this fast. It also made his job so much easier, modern forensics being as developed as it was, computers easing the mission he and his colleagues were on. He wondered briefly how anyone had been able to do the job without modern means. No wonder there had been so many false convictions, no wonder a lot of his predecessors had turned to alcohol and violence, had worked with criminals instead of against them as he had read in those reports on policing in the 70s and 80s... He smiled. He really was happy that today, those methods were extinct and banned from the police force. They were a clean bunch, and whoever didn't play by the rules was pursued by disciplinary measures and removed if necessary. He was immensely proud of his team, of the people he worked with. All up-to-date with the most modern procedures and rules. He took his job as a DCI very seriously and had made it clear on his first day after he had been promoted that this was what he expected from everyone working for him.

 

Slowly he walked back in the direction of his flat, checking his mobile for new messages while he moved through the streets. It was good to be needed. It was good to be alive.

 

 

Somewhere in the dark tunnel, in another place, in another time, Gene, Annie, Ray and Chris screamed for help.


End file.
